Dragon Hunt
by Inu-Vampiress
Summary: Alys and Selendrile continue their adventure. But what happens between them can be the difference between salvation and their own demise.


Chapter 1: Hunters

"Indecent. That's what he is." Alys brooded over the fact that Selendrile apeared to have no decency what so ever. Her face was a vibrant red as she failed in her facade to apear indifferent. Muttering a curse, she stood up and left, missing the smirk that Selendrile had on his face as he realized she just used on of his favorite words.

Over the past couple of weeks they appeared to have abridged the rift between them and their lives. After walking day after day, much to Alys's dismay (she didnt understand why they couldnt just fly) they had yet to arrive to the nearest town. Alys had to dismiss the act of being a boy for her body had changed extremely during the past weeks. She noted that her body was now more of a woman's than a boy's. She plopped onto the floor and looked let the sun rays touch her face. She remembered the times that she would go out with her father and pick flowers for him. It was a way for her to deal with her mother's loss as a child. She remembered that her father had told her that the sun rays was her mother reaching out to her from heaven. She stretched her arms out as if to bring her mother back as well as the memories of her father. She sighed. Her eyes started to feel heavy and wasnt long before the bird's ballad lulled her to a deep slumber.

_Alys walked toward Selendrile bit no matter how much she tried to pump her legs she seemed unable to reach him. "It's better for you this way." She heard his voice in her ear but when she looked over he was gone. She felt alone and a __behomothic cavity started ti form in her heart. She was alon and that's how she probably would always be._

Alys woke up with a start. Her mind tried calculating how long she had been asleep. When she looked up she gave out a cry. She started to panic until her brain started to recognize the purple narrowed eyes that stared at her. "Eat." He shoved a bowl of soup under her nose, the aroma tantalizing her senses. Now that she noticed it was not as warm as it was earlier but it was now chilly and the hot soup was looking pretty appetizing. She grabbed the bowl she offered and saw Selendrile do the same. While he was eating the amalgamation, Alys relished in the heat of the soup in her hands. She did not want to eat the soup; she didnt know who had to sacrifice their lives for her sake. To her embarresment her stomach started to growl. She looked up wishing that Selendrile had not heard her. She looked up to find lavender eyes with a glint of amusement in them. "You should eat ." She hesitated. He probably read her mind because he then said: "Don't worry, this I made myself from animals." After his reassurement she gulped the soup ignoring the burn that went down her throat. "You lack manners, wench." The insult lacked bite because Alys could tell he was playing around. And he wasn't one to talk. "Alys," Suddenly the dragon-youth's eyes went to ones of concern, "whats wrong? You haven't talked since you woke up."

"You wouldn't l-" She was interuppted by a crunching of leaves. She looked up, terrified. Selendrile looked calm but she could read something brewing beneath his facade. "Quiet" He mouthed. He pointed one way and started to crawl. She followed behind her. He lead her into a small cave and by the time she got there she was shivering and the cold had nothing to do with it. "What was that." She whispered. "Hunters. They are of this town. Lately some vampires startred to create problems." Her mind did not register the rest. Vampires. Surely he jested. Selendrile scoffed. "You believe in dragons but not in vampires?" Now that she gave thought to it if there were dragons what else were more than a myth. It made her ponder about what else there was out there. "Are there such things as faeries?" She had forgotten everything about the hunters. "Don't be ridiculous, of course there's no such thing as faeries." "Well excuse my ignorance, my lord." She replied haughtily. Jeez, she was just asking him. "I forgive you." He replied back. "But that is not what were talking about. The vampires have been creatring problems and the hunters are out to find out for the creatures. And well if they find a dragon too, well thats just a plus." Alys gasped. Well that explained Selendrile's conspicuos behavior. And just then she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.


End file.
